All In A Day's Work
by Liverly
Summary: Sam has been noticing something odd around the base. Mikaela noticed too, and she can't give up the opportunity to dress Sam up for the Autobots! Sam x Everyone. SLASH. Cross-dressing, role play and multiple pairings with one person.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Start Sam x Ratchet

_All in a Day's Work: Sam x Everyone_

* * *

><p><em>Um, hello! *Waves* I'm new here, and this would be my first story. (Strangely enough, it would be about robot sex.)<em>

_Reviews are welcome, because this is going to be a series of where... (lol) Sam basically sleeps with everyone that is not human. I started writing because basically, shipping Sam with everyone is my OTP, and I felt like there wasn't enough Sam-loving going around. So, I had to create my own._

* * *

><p><em>Well, go ahead and leave a review, since they are welcome here. *Leaves to sleep in bed* Goodnight!<em>

"Mikaela, I don't know about this." A feeble voice wheedled out from behind a thick wooden door. The small sharp snap of hose against skin could be heard.

The slim brunette tapped her foot on the ground, leaning against the wall. The concrete and metal was cold on her back. The Autobots have just finished building their NEST base, so everything was relatively new here. There was even a slight smudge of dust left on your fingers if you stroked the wall.

Mikaela sighed. "Sam, I know that you've saved the world once-"

"Twice!"

"Alright, _twice_." Mikaela replied sarcastically. She tipped her head backwards. "But you should give the Autobots a sort of… um, thank-you."

"I get that part, but what I don't get is why this has to do with anything relating to this subject?"

Mikaela said nothing. The reason that they broke up was because of the Autobots. It wasn't that she was mad or anything, it was just because Mikaela noticed something about the way that the Autobots looked at Sam. Lingering touches, as well as checking whether Sam was injured or not. As well as gazes that seemed to radiate something… something that Mikaela felt that she couldn't give as well as the Autobots could.

"Well, you're not smart or anything. What else can you give them?"

"Hey!" Mikaela flipped around from the wall and started shaking the door handle.

"Come on, Sam! I want to see! Come on and shake that booty, Mister!"

She heard a sigh, and the door slowly opened. Sam ambled awkwardly out of the restroom wearing what looked to be a naughty, naughty nurse costume. The fabric was a light pink, with red crosses placed over non-existent breasts. Little silver buttons lined the entire length of the outfit. There was even a nurse's cap on his head.

The outfit was also very short that it barely covered his panty hose adorned ass.

_Nice touch._

Mikaela had to get it online, because she wasn't going anywhere in public to buy one of these sleazy costumes. She even erased the history and closed her computer because the website of so seedy she felt that it was going to get a virus.

"Niceee, Sam. You look great." She couldn't resist the perverted look on her face.

"Every word that you're saying right now is boosting down my man-ego." Sam grimaced when the stockings rubbed against each other, creating a squeaking noise.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Mikaela, why am I doing this? More importantly, why are you helping?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't you want to repay the Autobots?" She waved one of her hands absentmindedly. "You know, make them _happy?_"

"Bu-"

"You've wasted enough time, you moron! Ratchet is waiting in the other room!" Mikaela pushed the surprised boy across the room towards a large metal door.

Ratchet? Sam was thinking furiously, gears grinding and steam whistles whistling.

_Oh no_, Sam thought. The fucking nurses costume.

He thought it was weird for the Autobots to have a thing for nurses.

Now Sam was slightly panicking. Bumblebee had mentioned that Ratchet was a bit of a crank when it came to taking care of patients. Ratchet was gentle with him and Mikaela, but Bumblebee didn't exactly praise Ratchet when he came up in a conversation…

Mikaela pushed Sam through the door, and slamming it shut behind his back.

Sam gulped, when a lime-green mech turned to face him. He felt like a real twat in this costume. He unconsciously tugged at the skirt.

"Sam?" The medic stood near Sam in a comfortable distance. Sam couldn't help but press himself against the wall, knowing what was eventually going to happen sooner or later. The mech noticed the shivering, and sighed impatiently. He kneeled the lowest he could to the human

"Samuel, you know that we don't intend to hurt you." A large green servo descended near his feet. Sam shakily climbed in, as Ratchet gently cradled the human to his chest. The metal surrounding him was warm, and Sam couldn't help but sink into the comfortable position. Ratchet had started to stride down the empty hall.

"We are Autobots, Sam. As different as we may seem, we are generally almost the same in mannerism and emotions. Even our body structure is similar to human anatomy, although your species is organic and ours is transitional cybertronian metals."

Sam thought this over, considering this information. "Okay, but what does this have to do with all the Autobots having the hoots for me?" Ratchet sighed.

"It is the Allspark, Sam. Though we won't deny that you are not unattractive, Allspark energy resides in you. Therefore, it produces waves that could knock over several mechs right now." Ratchet stopped in front of a large entrance. The mech keyed in the code, and the door slide open. "Even right now, the Autobots have been feeling quite strange around you. I do not understand the mechanics, but I will research later on." He gently placed Sam on a berth. The human sat down and pulling at the skirt, looked around.

"Er, is this your place Ratch?" There were large mechanical tools attached to the walls, and laying in trays neatly surrounding a large metal slab that was several meters over Sam's head.

"Yes Sam. I though it would be more sufficient if I incorporated my work area with my sleeping berth." Ratchet shuttered his blue optics, however, when he said the last word. "But it would be alright for you to come share it anytime you would like."

Ratchet lifted on of his fingers and placed it beneath the boys chin.

Sam stared at the blue brightness with an essence of disbelief. Was Ratchet inviting him to sleep with him?

Awkward.

"I- I don't know, Ratch. This is really new to me-" Sam was stopped from finishing his sentence when Ratchet descended his finger to stroke lightly on his southern region. He was nervous, but there was this other feeling too. His groin felt suddenly hot. Where the hell did that come from?

"Are you sure? Your human male organ seems to be reacting differently from what you are saying. Quite differently in fact, as it is quickly filling up with blood and that your temperature is rising."

"W-well I can't help iieeee…"

Sam's face was starting to sweat, the nurses cap falling to crumple behind him as he propped up his hips to have more contact of Ratchet's finger. His length was slowly rising through the sheer pantyhose; pre-come leaking through the dark silky material.

"Hmm, better observation is needed, Samuel." Ratchet almost purred, his vents starting to kick in. Ratchet reached out with both his servos, and proceeded to rip the pantyhose to pieces.

Sam cried out. "Wait, don't rip it!" The skirt of his flimsy costume started to ride up, until it was around his slim waist. Warm metal fingers grazed his balls while he could hear the faint tearing of the delicate material. His back arched in a complete bow, as though a bolt of electricity flowed through his body into his mind. Why was he feeling like this?

"The nurse shouldn't protest: They should assist. Now, be cooperative and behave, dear Sam." Ratchet's eyes flared when the throbbing member leaked a drop of pre-cum, and the shiny substance slid down the entire length to between his asscheeks. Combined with the site of a panting Nurse Sam, his mouth half open with gasps and sweaty strands of hair, he couldn't have looked more delectable for picking.

And I am the first, Ratchet thought smugly.

He bent over the human, until the surface of his face was inline with Sam's crotch. Slowly, Ratchet ran his glossia across the puckering hole before plunging it sharply inside to lubricate the soft area.

Sam jerked, his face twisting sideways in uncontrolled pleasure. This was an entirely new sensation to him. He's never done this before, but it felt so erotic and so differently good, he didn't care what it looked like. He could become addicted to it. _Just… don't… stop…_

"Ah-ha, Ratch, wait-don't d-do that!" He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a choke. The mech had just taken his glossia out of the retracting hole and ran it over the tip of his cock, sucking at the end. His legs were so spread out, Sam already felt like a slut. But he didn't care.

After being properly lubricated, Ratchet retracted his glossia and proceeded to reach down to undo his crotch plate. His length, which was protesting from the confinement, was glad to finally have been released. Sam, even through all his pleasure, noticed the large member and gulped.

It was _big_. Not big for the mech, but much bigger than most human males should be.

Ratchet gently placed a servo on each of Sam's thighs. "Do not be frightened Sam. After proper preparation, there should not be a problem for either of us to achieve an overload. Now," He gently flicked the boy's ass and Sam yelped. "Just relax."

The mech gently touched Sam's cock in short strokes, his fingers looking enormous next to Sam's body. The organic body beneath him loosened in pleasure, and Ratchet wasted no time prodding Sam's opening with the tip of his cock.

Sam's chest twitched from the feeling, but the mech had proceeded to run one of his fingers down the length of his body, occasionally tweaking one of his nipples underneath the thin cloth, to soothe the boy. Eventually, Ratchet had managed to encase himself in Sam's warm, wet heat. He started to move his hips slowly, inch by inch.

"You are d-doing very good, Samuel." Flinching when Sam tightened against his sensitive shaft. Sam cried out, arching his thin body when his body was rammed repeatedly. Ratchet was practically radiating with heat. He purred, running his glossia across his lips in a predatory matter. "Very… very _good_."

Then leaning over Sam, Ratchet started to proceed to slam into the human's hot little entrance.

The rubbing of his prostate, including the soft touches and gentle strokes of his cock, Sam almost didn't feel the faint prick of pain while his hole was stretched from the vigorous movements. He was so overcome with pleasure, his vision was clouded with a vague lime-green figure…

Sam had his orgasm forcefully, shooting his white essence up and across his chest as his sweaty body arched from the surface, his mouth open as tears and perspiration ran down his face. It felt so good that he didn't want it to stop, but it all came to a quick end when his body slumped down roughly, his limbs now turned to jelly.

Ratchet quickly shifted his hips, eventually reaching his overload. He jerked his head back and yelled as he shot within Sam, filling him with hot robot oil. His whole frame shook, and he had to prop himself up against the wall, in order to prevent Sam from being crushed. The Autobot's optics glittered with a renewed energy, and Ratchet fairly hummed in content as he slid a finger down the boys face.

"Sleep for now Samuel. I will talk to you later about how this will be sorted out with the others." Content with the overload, Ratchet gently picked up the sweating male and cradled him to his chest plates.

Tired but comfortable, Sam grunted in appreciation before slipping into sleep, thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>... did I just write this? Wow, I'm feeling a little hot somewhere. Ratchet and Sam isn't a common pairing but I felt like Ratchet (who knows more about human anatomy than the others) should go first. Who's next? ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Compromise

All In A Day's Work:

* * *

><p>Bumblebee chirped in a confused tone, and started to wander around the base. Though it was still fairly new, he was able to navigate easily through the massive corridors and rooms. While turning a corner, he nearly knocked over a pile of steel beams leaning against the wall, when he saw a mass of silky brown curls squeak in fright.<p>

"Careful, Bee! I know that there hasn't really been anything going on, but I really don't want to be the first accident on the list." The slender teenager carefully walked around the heels of the yellow mech, reveling in the fact that she almost got trodden on.

"I am sorry, but I was wondering whether you would know where Sam is?" The poor mech hasn't seen his companion in ages, and was getting no luck from the other Autobots, who all merely coughed and said that they didn't know his whereabouts. "I am worried." Bumblebee has noticed that whenever his charge was with him or with any mech in the vicinity, Sam's hormones seemed to spike up into levels that would describe him in being, in human terms, 'horny.' He has never mentioned anything about this, in fear of provoking Sam, because he has also noticed that there was a change in the Autobots as well.

Suddenly Bumblebee noticed the sly grin that was spreading across Mikaela's face. She waved her hands around absent-mindedly around her, and started to walk down the hallway towards her room. "Nothing that I know of, my Dear Bee. Oh no, nothing." She then continued to saunter away.

"Maybe you should ask…" Mikaela purred, before turning the corner and disappeared.

Bumblebee whined in frustration. What was going on? He held a hand towards his helm to communicate with everyone on the base.

_**-I would like to know what is going on. -**_ Bumblebee clicked impatiently.

_**-…What are you talking about Bumblebee… - **_The yellow mech could hear the hesitation from his leader's audiobox.

_**-I want to know what you are hiding from me? Where is Samuel? I haven't seen him for several cycles, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with you. - **_Bumblebee noticed his rash statements, and sighing, commed in a gentler tone.

_**-I am just worried Optimus. Please understand. -**_

There was no response for several minutes. Bumblebee had thought that Optimus had gone, and was startled to hear the sudden consent.

_**-…Very well. He is with Ratchet, but first-**_

Bumblebee didn't even hear what the Autobot leader was going to say. He just wanted to see Sam.

Bumblebee shifted to his signature yellow Camaro, the switching of parts never not welcome to him. Speeding down the corridor, the yellow blur raced past several scared NEST occupants, until he had managed to screech in halt in front of the Medbay door. Transforming hurriedly, he pressed in the code beside the metal panel. A soft, female voice quietly said:

_ACCESS DENIED._

What? Bumblebee tried again, but it was no use. The beeping and repeated voice of the female only started to annoy the mech. The Medbay was to be opened to anyone on NEST base! What was Ratchet doing? What was he even doing with Sam? Sam was his charge! He was his guardian, and Ratchet had no reason to be with him. Bumblebee started to pound on the door.

"Ratchet! I need to talk to you! It's about Sam."

A small blip sounded from they yellow helm. _**–What is it Bumblebee? -**_

_**-Sam, he is with you, isn't he? -**_

_**-…And what about it? -**_

_**-So he is with you! Why? And why is everyone so secretive of it! – **_Bumblebee curled his servos into each other, the paint almost peeling into little curls. His spark was pulsing so hard and fast, it was almost unbearable. _But if Sam is just behind this door… _He pounded his fist into the metal, leaving a tire-sized dent.

_**-Bee, just stop! I will let you in. But promise me that you will not jump to conclusions when you enter. –**_

_**-By Primus, if there is something wrong with Sam-**_

_**-There is not! Just shut-up and agree to me! –**_

_**-… I agree. –**_

Like a secret password, the door slid towards the side, although a little awkwardly was it was damaged. Bumblebee carefully and slowly walked into the Medbay, the door sliding shut behind him with a soft hiss.

Wait. There was something different about the Medbay. It did not smell sterile, or disinfected to Ratchet's liking. The metal surface of the room gleamed from the reflection of the pale fluorescent lights. Everything looked the same… but there was something else in the air. It smelled more humid… more hot.

That was one of the things from being a spy on Earth for so many years. If you were a spy, you noticed all of the small details.

Bumblebee's sensors were not as strong as Ratchet's, but they were still sensitive enough to detect and decompose the build up of a foreign substance. It was not too long ago… the consistency is still fresh. It smelled an awful lot like-

Mech oil.

Startled blue optics glanced hurriedly towards Ratchet, who was holding a small bundle of cloth. Out peeked from the folds was a mess of brown hair, damp with water. It was Sam, his cheeks and shoulders were flushed with the pink tinge of exhaustion.

The mech oil was coming from him. Ratchet has connected with Sam.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet warned softly, retracting his buzz saw from his forearm. He gently placed the sleeping form onto the berth behind him, using his body to protect his ward. "Listen to me." He silently commed into his communication line with Optimus.

_**-Optimus bring Ironhide and go to the Medbay, quickly. -**_

Ratchet watched as his young subordinate shook with concentrated rage. There was no expression in his eyes, but his digits clenched in a tight grip that Ratchet was sure enough could crush a small car into pieces if he had tried. But to Ratchet's surprise, Bumblebee gave a defeated warble, and placed his faceplates in his servos.

"I have known you for so long, Ratchet. I can't possibly harm any of you in any way. You are like my family, and have taught me many things. You… Optimus, and Ironhide, Jazz," Saddening when he had mentioned his deceased companion. The small mech sighed, gazing to the resting Sam. "I cannot possibly lose anymore from something like this."

Inside, Ratchet was secretly glad, but it hurt him to see Bumblebee like this. He gently patted Bumblebee on his faceplates, stroking the warm metal speaker.

"Well, I'm glad that you managed not to act like a sparkling. But I am sorry for keeping this from you, Bumblebee. I, or we I should say, had no right keeping this from you.

"But why? Do you not trust me enough?"

Ratchet flinched from accusing tone, and couldn't prevent the guilty feeling seep into his system. "We do, but we had talked when you took Sam out to school… and had come to the conclusion that maybe it would be hard for you to accept. You are closer to Sam than all of us, so it would be understandable for you to be possessive."

Bumblebee said nothing about this, and in his processor he silently agreed. He felt a smug pleasure at times, knowing that he was Sam's guardian, but now he felt as if he were a sparkling told to protect something that really didn't need protecting at all. Just a lie to get out of the way.

The door of the Medbay suddenly slid open, and the red flamed leader rushed in with his mask slid down and his sword in hand, followed closely by Ironhide, who looked like he was ready to blast anything that was going to move: all of his cannons were out. However, surveying the situation, they both retracted their respective weapons and a sigh of relief could be heard beside a low grumble. Optimus gazed at the two meches standing over the boy.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee. Is everything alright?" The lime-green mech quietly sighed.

"I suppose. I was afraid that I would have had to tear Bee limb from limb. Where in slag were you two?" Steam was almost emerging from the medic.

"Galloway." Optimus replied shortly. Ironhide snorted, rubbing at a smudge that was tarnishing one of his cannons. "He demanded that we talk, but gladly we were excused when you called. I feel that we are not being threatened to leave just yet. Perhaps our presence does not intimidate all."

Bumblebee was silent through all this, and Optimus felt the stare of the young bot burning through his helm.

"Bumblebee?"

"I have one request. I want to be with Sam as well."

"Of course, I am sure he would allow it but… I am unsure if maybe it is too early…"

"I am no longer a youngling, Prime! I have just about enough right as anyone here." Bumblebee huffed through his systems, turning on his heel to face away. Optimus crossed his arms, and taking a moment, tried to consider an option. He sighed, shuttering his optics.

"Very well, Bumblebee. However, you must ask Samuel for yourself."

Bumblebee nodded. He looked at Ratchet with a suspicious glare. Automatically, Ratchet seemed to have almost read his mind.

"You know very well that I have asked Sam for his consent, Bumblebee." Ratchet snapped. "I never would have done it forcefully. It can get unbearable to be around him, yes, but I have enough self-control to not rape young male organisms. You should understand that Sam does not know anything about interfacing with Cybertronians, and that it would be best for me to show him." The young scout whined, his antennae lowering in sadness.

"I know that you want to be with him. But remember that you are not the only one." Ratchet motioned towards Optimus and Ironhide, who were watching Sam gently sleep, his bare chest rising in slow steady breaths.

"Just allow the boy to rest. Then you may ask."

Reaching for a wench that was the size of a park bench, Ratchet turned from quietly gentle to a mech that Primus would cower under.

"Now get the hell out of my Medbay!"

TBC

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that there isn't any smut here, but I promise in the next chapter there will be. Fufufufufufufu… (How come there isn't any reviews yet? WAAAAAHHH) But I could do without the flaming...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Toys and Boys Sam x Bee

All In A Day's Work: Sam x Bumblebee

* * *

><p>After Optimus and Ironhide had left the room, Ratchet turned to face Bumblebee.<p>

"Well, if you want you can stay here. Wait for him to wake up and than you may ask him for his consent, and I don't doubt that he will not refuse your company. Do not be scared, Bumblebee. He is much more accepting than most humans could ever be." And then without another word, the medic left the room, the door sliding with a hiss behind him.

Bumblebee stood silently, considering Ratchet's comment. He knew that he shouldn't be afraid, but rejection still lingered in his processor and that itched at him like a bit of sand that sometimes got caught in one of his gears. As gently as he could, he laid on of his fingers on the tousled hair, reveling in the softness.

"Mmmph, not now, Bee." A hand limply flopped on the sheets like a fish. "Tired."

Sam opened his eyes slowly, the lids slightly crusted from his slumber. Shifting around in his warm blanket, he settled on sleeping on his side. There was an odd stinging of pain whenever he tried sleeping on his back, but he put that out of his mind. He was too tired and warm to actually care. Then his eyes wrenched open.

Oh God. It was Bumblebee.

His best friend was standing right there in a room where he had just had one of the best moments of sex in his life.

With his goddamn fucking Medic, no less.

He shot up, blanket flying away. Flustered, he struggled to get it wrapped around him to cover his nakedness. Sam ran a hand over his red face.

"I-uhm. So I guess you know, right?"

"It… is all right. You were never mine to begin with, Sam. …But we are friends, and I will cherish that bond for millennia to come." Silver toed feet came into view, and Sam watched from underneath his hair that Bumblebee had knelt in front of him. A yellow servo gently touched the area over Sam's chest, right over his heart. A faint pulse waved over the boy, and although Sam wasn't looking up at his face, he could feel the emotion radiating from the bot.

"I'm glad that we've met."

Sam couldn't look at his best friend's face because his heart felt like it was drowning in guilt. His first time was with Ratchet. Now that Sam had thought about it, maybe it should have been with Bee. Sam grasped Bumblebee's offered hand with a carefulness that he has always given Bee.

"I'm so sorry Bee. I-I should have thought this over better."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. I have spent most of my time in the War helping Ratchet, and I have learned that Ratchet would never intentionally hurt anyone. I would trust him with my life. I suppose he is almost like my guardian, since I was not old enough to handle the pain of battle." Silver digits touched soft skin, as Bee's spark was relishing the fact of having that delicious contact. "As much as I don't want to admit, it was probably for the best that you were with someone experienced as Ratchet."

Suddenly, a single finger ran up the human's jaw line, before stopping to tilt the face to look at his blazing blue optics. The Autobot's spark was racing.

"But would you be willing to do the same with me?"

Sam gulped, his heart starting to beat fast. One part of him was telling him that this is good, he should be glad. But another was holding him back. He didn't want to go so fast, because he wanted this time to be special. But he loved Bee as much as anyone, and if that made him happy, he was willing to do anything.

"Of course, Bee. But could you please wait until tomorrow? I'm still kind of tired."

Bumblebee couldn't help but give an internal sigh of relief. "Yes Sam. Take your rest."

Those few hours couldn't have gone slower, as Bee patiently waited for his charge to sleep.

* * *

><p>"… what the hell is this, Mikaela?"<p>

Sam had woken up a few hours ago, not before Mikaela came to whisk him away and force him in the bathroom with no clothes. The girl couldn't help but squeal. Well, almost. It was more of a crazy smile and clenched eyes while she shook around madly. But she would have felt happy either way, because she had managed yet again in squeezing Sam into another of her costumes. This time it consisted of even less of what he wore last time.

"Well, he does like cats…"

He was stark naked, save for the tight black boxer briefs that accentuated his backside. But the thing that annoyed him the most were a pair of matching cat ears that were propped in his hair. A red leather collar was secured around his neck. Sam started to shiver.

"I honestly don't know why I bother doing this. I wore that fucking nurse costume with my dignity dragging on the ground. Ratch didn't even notice or say anything about it."

"Oh yeah?" Mikaela huffed up her chest and started to talk in a low seductive voice. "The nurse shouldn't protest, they should assist." The brunette doubled over and started to laugh, holding her sides when she saw her former boyfriend's expression.

She chuckled. "You honestly want me to believe he didn't like the role-playing?"

"Oh my god, you were listening?"

"Nah, he told me."

Sam was speechless.

"Great- just great, I can't believe that you guys are talking about my sex-life. Er, even though it's with a bunch of alien robots. But let me get this straight," He ran a hand over his face.

"Do all Cybertronians have a role playing fetish?"

"I don't know, but I'm having fun. But Ratchet did tell me at one point that it was a very popular custom on Cybertron to… erm… 'package' their sparkmates when they wanted to get frisky. You know, when they want to act like the dominant mech or femme. It surprised me, but I guess different species aren't really different at all."

Mikaela watched as Sam started to rub at his arms. It was quite cold at NEST. "Humph." Sam patted around his backside, expecting something that resembled a tail, but didn't manage to find anything of the sort. "What, no tail?"

"So you do like it?" The teenager chirped out hopefully.

"Fuck no! I just think it's missing something. Cat ears and no tail?"

"Oh, don't worry. I gave the rest of the costume to Bee already. It's _very_ nice." She smiled in a way that started to freak out Sam. She then gathered her things and started to walk out of the room.

"Where're you going?"

"To my room, obviously. I want to order more stuff."

Almost as soon as she left the room, the door closing behind her, another presence acknowledged itself as a whirr of gears were to be heard. "Hello, Sam. Are you ready?" The boy unexpectedly felt a finger touch and rub at his tailbone, just above the human's entrance. Bumblebee was curious of the appendages appearing out of Sam's hair, but secretly from research and information from Mikaela he quietly understood the fetishes of the inhabitants of Earth.

"I guess so. Uhm, so Mikaela put this up to you, right? Sorry about it."

"Cybertronians generally enjoy that pastime now and then. And look! Mikaela has provided me with a few things to help me. She was awfully enthusiastic though. " Bumblebee then proceeded to bring out in one hand something furry into view.

It was a cattail. But it wasn't just any cattail, because at one of the ends was attached what looked like a black rubber butt plug.

This didn't look like a very good start. Damn Mikaela!

Bumblebee also brought out in the other hand a bottle of heat releasing lubricant, and Sam could hear the yellow mech whistle in excitement. "Don't worry Sam, She told me how to use it, and I think everything should be fine after preparation. Turn around… and go on your hands and knees." Sam felt like Bumblebee was starting to enjoy the sensation of being in control. He meekly did as he was told, his frame shaking slightly from the cold room and knowing what was going to come.

Bumblebee crouched behind him, admiring the scene before him.

"Very good Sam. That position suits you." Metal fingers reached out and jerked the tight fabric of the briefs downward, earning a startled cry, until Sam's quivering opening was in full view. Bee's spark jumped excitedly, and he felt an uncomfortably tight sensation in his crotch plate. Setting to work, Bumblebee poured a liberal amount of lubricant, watching it drip down between the boy's thighs to pool into the briefs. Coating his own fingers with the substance, the mech started to work one of his fingers into the sensitive hole.

Sam's cock twitched as he felt the thick member work it's way in, gently nudging at his prostate. He had to suppress a groan of pleasure from the amazing feeling he was experiencing once again. His legs were starting to feel hot from both the lube and from the sensation of being fingered, but everything felt so amazing that he didn't care much of the strange heat.

After a while of exploring, Bee's finger was removed with a pop, and replaced with something blunt and cold. Sam crazily thought that this was Bumblebee preparing to impale him with his length, but when he twisted his head to look, the yellow mech was actually pushing in the black cattail toy instead.

But why was he so disappointed?

"Does Kitty… want to play?" Bumblebee hummed, and started to tug the tail back and forth, which proceeded to extract moans from the boy. He started to mewl in short gasps, which was quite cute to the mech. It satisfied him knowing that he had this kind of control with the brave human, who had managed to accomplish so much for all of them. He reached under the flexible body and brushed his charge's cock.

The human's back arched, his head thrust back and his body a perfect curve of pleasure as his toes curled in the throes of orgasm. Everything was so wet and slippery and hot…

"P-pleease, Bee… I… I want….

"Tell me Sam. What you want me to do." He undid the latches on his straining crotch plate, until his member flipped out into view. He took a few experimental strokes of touching himself, and was excited at the thought of finally taking his best friend. His spark then leapt in it's casing, when Sam reached out behind him with both his hands to spread his ass apart even further. Lidded eyes and wet pink lips beckoned to him teasingly. The tail started to slip out from the motion, fluid gushing out.

"Just-just fuck me…"

Bumblebee wasted no time, pulling out the toy roughly. The boy cried out from the sudden movement, and another groan escaped from his throat when he felt the blunt tip of Bumblebee's cock push against his stretched hole. The mech had started to rotate his hips side to side in order to increase the amount of awareness for Sam on what he was going to do, continuing until he was sheathed inside.

"Oh Sam. Just look at you, starving for my touch. Is this how cats act when they are in heat?" Bee slipped into the moist warmth, increasing the speed while kneeling over his lover as he was starting to rise higher and higher in an overload. His servos grasped at the ground, crunching the concrete into dust as the bright yellow paint on his knees turned into gray scratches. Sam's body was sweating in rivulets and flushed pink, his ass propped into the air as Bee continued to thrust. He was so close… he didn't want it to ever stop.

"BEE!" Sam then sobbed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and mouth rolling back as his orgasm splurged out, leaving a white mess on the ground. Bumblebee wasn't too far off the trail either, and his optics began to shutter on and off as his overload has reached its peek. He filled the tight hole with a gushing hot liquid, until it ran down the boy's thighs to mix with the lubricant. Bee finished with a few stiff thrusts, before eventually pulling out his cock.

He affectionately ran his finger down Sam's pale skin, who in turn after having his orgasm, plopped down in exhaustion onto his side to avoid falling into his own mess.

However, the Autobot had noticed that he felt almost as if he has had a good recharge, for his body did not feel strained at all. Moments like these between meches and femmes were considered to be a tiring act, but Bee begged to differ. He felt amazing, as he positively hummed with renewed energy.

"Sam… I feel different. Could this be from just now?" The body beneath him twitched from the after effects, tired but still awake.

"I guess so Bee. Ratch did mention something about you guys being attracted to me because of Allspark energy." Sam sat up, using the stained briefs to wipe the remains of his and the mech's orgasm. He winced when he felt the oil drip out of his hole, and silently wiped it off.

"I'll explain after Bee. Could you take me to one of the showers, first?" He stood up, but blushed when he looked down.

"And some clothes please. I don't want to have to explain to Will why I'm walking around naked."

TBC

* * *

><p>Haha, were you surprised when Sam wore a Cat boy costume? (Well, not really.) I honestly didn't think about it like that at first, but than I though that maybe Bee was the type to like cats. XD I got a bit lazy with this one : sorry lol


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

All In A Day's Work:

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed his backside as he walked down the corridor, grumbling about sex-active robots. Bumblebee suggested going to Ratchet for assistance of the pain, but Sam could hardly move his legs without overworking his strained muscles. The thought of walking across the base towards the medbay made Sam wince. His poor rear couldn't take it, but the concept of staying in his room all day wasn't an appealing idea.<p>

Sam walked stiffly towards the hanger, where everyone he knew hung out to do work and to talk. He found one of the few people he had kept in contact with, bend under the hood of a military truck. The worker straightened, stretching out his arms and noticing the boy walking towards him, smiled and waved.

"I haven't seen you around for a while. Where have you been?" A taller, grizzled military man wiped off his hands with a grease rag. Will had been working hard to help out with building the NEST base, but since he wasn't very good at working either the construction or with computers, he was chosen to help fix one of the trucks that needed repair.

"I was-erm, just sleeping around. But really, you don't want to know."

The soldier shrugged his shoulders, and turned away. However he stopped in mid-turn as if remembering something. Will walked over to a duffel bag and reached inside, pulling out what looked like a standard green camouflage military uniform. Walking over, Will handed it over to Sam, who looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Mikaela said to give this to you. But, um… only the shirt." The older man raised one of his eyebrows, as if speculating for an explanation. "Just give it back when you're finished with it."

"Thanks?"

"Well, before you go, could you grab over there? It fell out of the toolbox while I was working." Pointing towards a lone screwdriver some distance away, Will started packing up the scattered piles of used tools, turning his back to Sam. Sam walked over to the tool and bent down.

Ah, shit. His back.

Sam tensed up, hissing in shock at the sudden pain. He instinctively sucked in his breath in an attempt to move, but he was stuck in an awkward half-crouched position, hand suspended over the screwdriver.

"Uhm, Sam? Are you okay?"

The boy grimaced as he looked up. Will looked down at him with a face between holding in his laughter and disbelief. "Sorry," Sam started to wheeze, to try and prevent the act of breathing paining him. "It's just my back… it's kind of sore."

"Your back? Hah, I thought I was the old man here! What the hell did you manage to do to yourself?"

"You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Sam proceeded to tell his friend, mumbling out the story with his cheeks flaming. Normally he wouldn't have told anyone about this, but Will was understandable for someone like him. He had a daughter, so he should be able to handle it. The man stayed quiet for several minutes, before saying anything. "Alright, I've heard of a lot of fucked up things. But that has got to be one of the strangest ones I've heard all day. So you're saying that all the Autobots have a thing for you?" Sam nodded, resulting in the soldier whistling.

"Wow."

"I know. Not only is my social life ruined, I have to go around, to all the bots and basically sleep with them. It's really killing me."

The older man stayed silent, thinking about what was just said. "But you don't mind it though, right?" Sam stared at Will, before blushing in embarrassment, shifting his eyes away and coughing to clear his throat.

"W-ell, i-it's not like I don't like it… erm, well, okay I guess it's okay but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, eh?" Will slapped Sam's back. "Even though the concept of robot sex is kind of weird, I don't have anything bad to say about it. I've known them as long as you have, Sam. I'm not that biased." Will raised both his hands as if to say, 'Dismissed.'

Sam didn't say anything, but inside he was relieved to know that he had such a friend on base that took the time to understand his situation. Sam smiled at the soldier, glad that he had told him.

"Thanks, Will." The older man smiled back at him, patting the boy on the shoulder.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sam wondered about the uniform shirt and began to finger the cloth. "So, did Mikaela tell you why she wanted you to give me this?"

"She didn't really say anything. Just smiled and said to me to tell you to find Ironhide when your back didn't hurt so much." Will tilted his head and placed both of his hands on his hips. "That girl is always up to something. I wonder why-" He stopped while he watched Sam hold a hand over his face, a blush creeping underneath his fingers.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>If anyone is asking, even though I do like Sam sleeping around, I don't want him doing it all the time. (Exhausting and not normal.) I do want some actual plot in this. Its short, but this chapter links to the next one so I had to write this XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Bipolar Soldier Sam x Hide

All In A Day's Work: Sam x Ironhide

* * *

><p>A few days have passed, with Sam lying down in his room. Hands folded on top of Will's borrowed uniform, he started to think about his meeting with Ironhide, the weapons specialist.<p>

Truthfully, Sam was a little scared of Ironhide. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just that that boy felt extremely intimidated whenever he approached the older mech. Hulking around on his arms what looked like the U.S. army's entire weaponry collection, Sam could safely say Ironhide was one scary mech to be around with.

But it wasn't just his massive size or his trigger-happy personality that he was thinking about. No, out of all things Sam had to think about, it would be about how the hell they were actually going to _do_ it. Ironhide was a huge mech, and Sam had a pretty good idea that put subtly, he was going to be huge 'down there' as well.

_Hopefully the cannons were compensating something._

The alarm clock next to his bed provided the dark room with a red glow, indicating that it was 8 p.m. Sam hadn't had any notice from either Ironhide or Optimus, but he knew that both of them were extremely busy and chose not to disturb them. This gave him the chance to leave him alone with his thoughts, but he was disturbed out of his doze from his cell phone, which started to vibrate against the wood of his bedside table.

Pressing the touch screen, Sam noticed that it was an unknown number. Curious, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Samuel." A deep voice vibrated from the speaker.

"Oh, hi Optimus. What's up?"

"Ironhide would like a moment to speak… alone." Sam gulped when the last word was sectioned off from the rest of the announcement. He sat up on the edge of his bed, shirt in his lap. He fingered the rough material. "Would you like me to accompany you to his quarters?"

Sam shuddered while he mentally brought an image of himself being sandwiched between the two meches, but couldn't help turn red and hot from the fantasy. That would have to wait for another day. "No thanks, Op. But… why didn't Ironhide call me himself? Did he ask you?"

"He is a bit… nervous, Sam. I don't think he would have been able to call you himself to ask for that kind of proposition." Sam tilted his mouth in a side-lopped grin. Huh, who knew that Ironhide would have had that kind of side to him. Seeing the mech in a whole new light, Sam wasn't so afraid anymore. Walking towards the door, he carried the uniform shirt towards the door.

"Alright, thanks Optimus. Good night."

The leader said his good-byes, and while turning off his cell phone, he couldn't help but feel like Optimus was a bit sorrowful to disconnect the call. Sam sighed, shutting his door behind him as he started to walk down the corridor.

Wait your turn, big boy.

* * *

><p>Sam padded bare foot in the dark corridor. Most of the people on base were either asleep or continuing to work through the night. Shifting the shirt around in his arms, he exchanged nods with the occasional soldier as they walked past each other. Eventually, he stood before a towering metal door in the dim lighting. Taking a deep breath, Sam knocked three times.<p>

The act rebounded against the walls, echoing in the empty hall.

Pounding footsteps were heard on the other side, and the metal door slide open, revealing a tall black figure.

"Hello, Samuel." The weapon specialist sounded edgy, but nevertheless backed out to allow Sam in. Once he was out of range of the door, Ironhide pressed the buttons on its side, leaving the room silent besides the faint hum of the fluorescent lights above. Rotating his head, Sam could see that the entire surface of Ironhide's room was covered in a mass array of weaponry. The room just breathed of grease and metal, just like Ironhide.

But said mech just stood there, the amazing blue eyes that all the autobots shared gazing down at him with fierce intensity.

"Are… are you okay, Hide?" Looking up at the stone face, he dropped the uniform shirt when he crashed into a hard, solid surface. The slim body catapulted backwards, landing his back to the metal door. "Wha-?"

An extremely muscular man towered over the youth with graying hair and a rough face. He looked like he could have been at least in his 30's, wearing a black shirt and camouflage cargo pants. Sam was almost going to yell, but stopped when the eyes of the man in front of him started to glow an intense blue color. Just like the autobots.

"Ironhide? Wha-… how?"

"This would be a holo-form, Sam. It is a projection that we can solidify using light particles in order to portray an image of desired content. The reason that we were not able to introduce our holo-forms to you earlier is because the human body is quite complex to replicate to a realistic point, and that it takes immense skill to concentrate on movement, facial expression, clothing and hair follicles. That is why Bumblebee does not have one: He couldn't concentrate for too long. But as frustrated as he is, he will eventually master how to create one." The older mech noticed Sam give his holo-form the once over. Ironhide smiled, but inside of his processor.

"You may examine more closely, if you wish." With this said, Ironhide knelt on one knee and held out one of his cleanly calloused hands, inviting Sam to touch the artificial skin. "I could feel everything, as if I were in my original body."

Sam was hesitant for a few seconds, but gingerly reached out to touch the projection, ready to pull back as if expecting a trick. He was surprised at the soft surface he felt when his fingers gently ran up the proffered forearm, the arm hair thick but soft.

"It feels so real." He couldn't hide the amazement from his face.

"There hasn't been much activity lately, and in my spare time I have adjusted my holo-form to match my looks to be if I were a human. I am proud to say that my holo-form has managed to amaze many humans on base, who didn't know that this technology could even exist." Ironhide's spark leapt when he heard the boy give out a snort.

"…Sam, come here. I want to feel you." Ironhide whirred in pleasure from the contact of Sam's slender fingers. But that contact was cut short when Sam jerked back suddenly, to tilt his head at the graying face with a look of incredulous disbelief. "Oh, slag. I mean- uhm, I..."

Ironhide stopped his sputtering, when suddenly the younger man started to laugh, face cracking into a natural smile. Normally the mech would have been offended, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy off. He would have gladly agreed to be painted pink just to be able to hear that sweet sound. Ironhide instinctively stiffened, for he couldn't trust himself around such a beautiful human.

Sam noticed Ironhide's guarded expression, and stepped back into reach of the holo-form. Hesitating, the younger boy reached out to grasp the synthetic shirt and pressed his body closer until there was no space separating the two. "I-it's fine. I mean- I don't mind, Hide." With the whispered consent, the muscular holo-form wrapped its arms around the slender waist, tucking his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Ironhide's holo-form ran his tongue over its lips, looking sideways at Sam under hooded eyes carefully. In reality, the specialist was extremely nervous. He didn't want to hurt the stunning young man, but he couldn't help it when he kissed delicate skin therefore earning whimpers and a tighter grip on the holo-form's shirt.

Sam's knees buckled from the sensations, forcing the soldier to bend his own knees until he was resting his knees on the ground. The boy straddled the holo-form's waist, his whole body jerking as Ironhide curled his tongue around the shell of his ear. He started to shiver when he felt his erection rise beneath his pants.

An experienced hand grabbed the green patterned shirt that lay next to them, before draping it over the human's slender shoulders.

"You're shaking. It-it is important to use body heat to keep warm." Sam couldn't help but stifle a chuckle from the lame excuse to get closer, but it touched him knowing that Ironhide wanted to be with him so badly. Boldly, he inching his face closer to the holo-form, and a sly looking Sam pecked a kiss onto Ironhide's lips.

The Autobot couldn't take much more; the holo-form had his own raging erection to take care of.

Ironhide gripped a hand into Sam's hair and forced their lips to make contact. Surprised, Sam tried to retaliate the attacking mouth, but was easily overcome from the consuming tongue. Running along teeth and the roof of Sam's mouth, the warm muscle mingled with the younger's own making the human gasp heavily for breathe. Both of their erections kept on rubbing onto each other, creating a familiarity that Sam knew too well.

Sam tucked his arms under Ironhide's and gripped the holo-form's shoulders from behind, as his hips were grabbed roughly in one of Ironhide's steel hands to smash them closer together. The other slammed into the door as the mech bit the boy's collarbone in urgency, rolling his hips to grind their clothed members together. Sam gasped, and wrapped his legs tighter around the trim waist wanting more of that delicious friction. The older mech fumbled with the button on Sam's pants, thick fingers tugging at the waistband. Ironhide growled at the barrier that prevented him getting what he wanted, and began to rip the material apart along with the remainder of his clothes.

But oddly, still leaving the military shirt on him. Removing the obstacles resulted in Sam's erection to emerge, hot and tipped with fluid.

"Fuck… H-Hide, slow down-" His breathing coming out in short bursts. He jerked his head back, Ironhide having craned his head down to lick and suck at sensitive peaks. Combined with the frantic touches of his cock, Sam had a hard time holding onto the artificial body, just wanting to slide down the door and melt into a puddle of warm goo.

The taller man continued his frenzied thrusts, forgetting human limits and just wanting to get into that warm, slick heat. Ironhide concentrated until his clothes dissolved, leaving the holo-form completely naked. Sucking at one of his digits, he lowered his lubricated hand to prepare the tight hole near his crotch. The thick finger stretching his entrance made Sam claw at artificial skin, leaving red marks that instantly disappeared. Thrusting his finger back and forth, and grazing the sensitive prostate made Sam squirm in impatience. He yelled out the mech's name.

"Hide. J-just stop i-, I can't… I want-." Sam bit his lip, breathing hard when Ironhide complied to Sam's wishes, ripping out his finger and replacing it with his thick member instead. The bulging head pushed in easily, combined with the quick lubrication and Sam's willingness to be filled.

"It looks nice on you, wearing my clothes." The black mech grunted and began to forcefully push the pale chest against the door so that he could get better leverage, thrusting in and out of the tight entrance while Sam arched his back in ecstasy. "Would you like it if I marked you, boy? Fuck you in front of everyone to let them know they can't touch a single hair on your head." Ironhide nipped at the exposed neck, biting and then soothing with tender licks. He steadily rocked his hips as best as he could kneeling, gripping lean hips so hard that he left quarter-sized bruises. "Yes, Sam. I would take care of you. Give you affection everyday…"

The human could only make noises, mewling in content as he hung onto the rocking figure. Small hands ran their fingers through soft short hair, tugging when Ironhide thrust over a particularity responsive spot. The rubbing of their bodies on his cock sent him spiraling higher and higher into orgasm, his toes and fingers curling. He was so close…

The hulking figure shoved into his opening, until he started to reach his orgasm. He came, yelling out while he bend over backwards and shot out over his chest. He could hear the mech's real mechanical body jerk and twist behind the holo-form, feeling the exact same sensations. Ironhide quickly followed, bending over Sam's chest and grunting, moving his hips more slowly until he released into the warm heat. They both slumped into each other, tired and panting.

Sam breathed hard, leaning in to place his sweaty face in the nape of Ironhide's neck. He was still in Ironhide's lap, the military uniform sliding down one shoulder tauntingly. The holo-form leaned down to lick the lean joint, in turn twisting his neck to kiss the boy tenderly.

"Thank you Sam. I've been needing that for a long time."

Sam made a noise, telling the mech that he had heard him, before collapsing into protective arms.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's sudden to just have some of the autobots having holoforms, but I thought it over and realized that since optimus and ironhide were waaaay bigger than Sam… um they might have a bit of trouble going at it. (Size weary.)<p>

And I wanted Sam to wear something military related but didn't know how to incorporate it into the story. :0 This is what I got. Ironhide is a softy here but turns commanding

I was also tempted to include optimus into this one but I'll save that for another time. 3


	6. Chapter 6: Out Of The Closet

All In A Day's Work:

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, honey! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?" A shrill voice rang out from the NEST base, and Sam couldn't help but hunch over with a feeling of foreboding terror. He slowly turned around, only to be tackled by tight embracing arms. A plump older man smiled sheepishly at his only son.<p>

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" He began to smile weakly, hearing snickers from the NEST base members. He was walking past through the hanger, looking for Bee. He felt like he hasn't seen him in ages. But he couldn't believe it: after finally escaping from his crazy parents, he had found his parents instead of Bee.

"We just wanted to drop by and say hi, but it was so hard to get to you! I don't know why all these secret agents are so secretive here. I mean, sure there are aliens and everything but they're really all okay! Aren't they, honey?" Judy glanced at her husband, waiting for a response.

"Oh yeah, sure. Especially after they paid for my lawn."

"Alright, you know that I love you both, but who invited you? I know that we don't allow people here just for sightseeing." Security was extremely strict, because it dealt with extraterrestrial content. However, he couldn't see who would have invited his parents over without dealing with an obscene amount of paper work.

"Oh, it was that big blue alien. The one over there, with the most gorgeous voice!" His mother pointed one of her fingers at Optimus before waving her hand idly, walking around looking at all the NEST members with interest. Particularly at the men, who looked away quickly and started acting as if they were busy. "Automus Pride or whatever." Sam looked over and saw Optimus slowly inch his way around Ironhide, towards the exit of the hanger.

Okay, Sam was so going to have a talk with the Autobot. He faced his mother, and tried to shift her around back to a car. "Look, I'm glad that you're here, but right now isn't a very good time." He turned around to glare at the mech that has caused all this trouble, but Optimus was nowhere in site. I can't believe it, he ran away! Sam thought furiously. He was going to pay for what he did.

"What, what? What's the matter, Sweetie? We drive all this way just to see you and you treat us like this?" His mother looked like she was on the verge of tears, but his father was the opposite, standing awkwardly onto the side, gazing around the hanger with little to no interest.

"No! I mean- Mom, come on. Don't do this-"

A large yellow figure cast a shadow over the boy, and waved at the visitors. "Greetings, Ms. and Mr. Witwicky. It is a pleasure to see you again under different circumstances. Optimus will be with you shortly to discuss matters furthermore."

"Thank you! See, someone here has some manners!"

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, his expression dragging down along with his bad mood. "Bee, you aren't helping!" The camaro whined, pretending to cry as window fluid dripped from ports near his optics. The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to dealing with his mother. Snickering, Bumblebee turned his back to the bickering pair and commed to Optimus.

_**-You're going to get it, Optimus. –**_

_**-…- **_

Sam sighed heavily. Well, might as well since they're here.

"Alright Bee. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The office was quiet. It was so quiet; the quiet was listening to the quiet. Sam's mom was still jabbering away at him, asking him why Optimus wouldn't change his holo-form into various male celebrities. He leaned back into a leather chair and breathing slowly, he looked around the small room. They were all facing a old wooden desk, presumably for the Autobot leader to sit in. Will had offered to lend his office for a short bit to allow the family to have some privacy. Just before leaving, Will smiled reassuringly at Sam, telling him with his eyes that everything would be fine.<p>

Now he was stuck here with his parents, waiting for Optimus to explain to them how he was sleeping with everyone.

The door quietly clicked open, but in the room it sounded much louder than it actually was. Sam twisted his head to look at the newcomer, his eyes widening.

Sam's heart stopped. He gazed at what he felt looked like the most mature, attractive man he had ever seen. He looked almost as if he could be the same age as Ironhide's holo-form. But he was taller, and much more lean. When the holo-form 'walked' over to shake hands and introduce himself, hints of blue could be seen in the almost graying hair. Optimus has mastered the look of aging gracefully perfectly, and Sam couldn't help but admire the muscular figure. He gulped, looking down. He felt like a little girl having a crush on her teacher.

"Now who is this handsome fellow? Sam, introduce m- I mean us!" She fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt as she shook the offered hand. She had seemed to forget that Optimus already did introduce himself, but the holo-form said nothing, looked amused. "You know you sound just like Automus! Now isn't this a small world?" Sam almost couldn't refrain from slapping his forehead in embarrassment. His mom was hitting on one of the Autobots and Optimus out of all people. "Mom, that is Optimus. He's just in a holo-form so that he can talk to you face to face. A projection… that talks." His stomach dropped. What were they going to talk about?

"Really? That's cool! So you can change into whatever you want?" The holo-form nodded. Sam's mother shifted her eyes to her husband, before leaning towards the confused boy. "Do you think he could change into George Clooney for me if you asked?"

"Mom!"

Optimus hovered himself in front of them over a chair behind the desk, grandly placing a hand each on padded armrests before settling himself in the worn leather. After he had established a comfortable position, the holo-form rested his elbows on the wooden surface, touching the tips of his fingers together. Finally, he spoke. "You may be wondering why I have called you forth. I apologize if I am interfering with your activities."

"It was nothing really. It must have been really important if we were able to get inside at last." Judy crossed her legs carefully, lacing her fingers on top of her knees. "But what is it? Did Sam cause trouble for you or something? Because if so I am so sorry, I-"

Optimus raised one of his hands slowly, cutting her off. "It is none of those, thankfully. But I may have news that your kind do frown upon on." The leader sighed, undeniably thinking of the reactions to come.

"You are aware of our relationship with Samuel, correct?" Sam's parents nodded, looked over to him curiously. "Our relationship with the boy has grown considerably over the past week, we have been able to extract Allspark energy from his body. However… by using unconventional means. We are bonded with Sam."

The room remained silent, Sam's parents working out strange comment that the holo-form had said. "…Wait, so you are saying that…Sam is gay?" The boy cringed, and Optimus almost felt terrible that he was the one to bring this topic up. Well, almost. This was an important subject, and walking away from it wasn't going to make it go down any softer. "So, who is his partner? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind-" Optimus made a noise akin to clearing his throat, and Sam's mother warbled her sentence into nothing. The holo-form interlaced his fingers together on the desk, leaning forward slightly.

"It may be disturbing for both of you… but the ones that he is bonding with is us, the Autobots." There was a moment of silence, and after the shock has worn down, they had managed to find their voices to speak.

"'Us?' As in, all of the other ones?" The parents looked at Sam with a look of incredibility.

"Our medic Ratchet had recently found that us, the Autobots, are affected by the energy that resides in Sam's systems. We are not only affected by it sexually, but it also affects us in a way that allows our sparks to be healed. Or in another word, 'energized'." Optimus looked at Sam. "Your son is helping us, Mr. and Ms. Witwicky. Please do not think of him differently because of a mistake that we have made." Judy looked quickly to her son, and saw a variety of emotions on his face: fear, shame, and guilt. She couldn't help but feel terrible about the way she reacted.

It must have been so hard for him.

"Oh Sammy, why didn't you tell us?" Judy reached out to hold her only son's hand, which was gripped tightly, thankful for the touch. He was thankful that his mother was still willing to accept him, even after Optimus had told them about their relationship.

"I-I just needed some time. It's a hard subject to talk about, y'know?" He looked over at his dad sheepishly. "Sorry to disappoint, Pops. I know Mikaela's hot any everything, but we're just friends now. She's- erm, helping me through with this too." He couldn't help think about the various costumes she almost forced him into.

Judy didn't say anything. She didn't know what else to say. Honestly, she was secretly let down. She wanted to have Sam married, get a good job and have grandkids she could fuss over at Christmases. But he was her son, and she cared for and loved him. "…Sam, you know that we're your parents. If you had any problems, we would be right here to talk about it." Judy gulped, and reached over to grip her husband's hand. "But if you are completely sure about your decision… than I guess I'm okay with it too."

"Are you?"

The woman sighed. "I-it will be hard, I think. But we can over it…isn't that right?" Judy looked at her husband, and patted his hand, waiting for a response. Exchanging glances with his wife, he cleared his throat and looked at his son straight in the face.

"I'll admit I am a little disappointed, but… this isn't going to change our relationship as father and son. You're our boy, and we'll support your decisions even if they are a little weird. You were always a little weird when you were a kid… remember when you were five, and ran out naked into the-."

"Dad! Not here!" Sam turned a bright shade of red, glancing at Optimus. His father shrugged.

"Well, I didn't expect you to remember anyway. But I was wondering if we could get a drink? A very strong drink." The man asked Optimus, who was smiling at the result of the conversation. He shook his head, rubbing his receding hairline with a weary hand. "Today has been a strange day…"

"You may be escorted to the mess hall by Bumblebee. He is waiting outside." Optimus concealed his face behind his intertwined hands, covering a small smile. He watched as Judy stood up, straightening her dress. She leaned down to peck at her son's cheek, and picked at a piece of lint that was on his jeans.

Sam shifted his eyes, his mouth slowly turning into a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Mum." Judy smiled lovingly, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. He was going to be okay, she thought.

She chuckled. "Honestly, Sam. What were you afraid of? Sure, I'm a little disappointed, but we aren't going to kick out our only son! But anyway, where's the alcohol?" Judy toddled out of the office, and Sam could hear the laughter through the walls while the door shut closed. Now it was only Sam and Optimus in the office.

The boy couldn't help but lean back into the leather chair, breathing hard as if he was in a race. He lolled his head backwards over, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe it. Everything went better than expected." He raised his head, and frowned at the projection. "Thanks, Optimus. … But I'm still mad at you for inviting them over." And with this, Sam stood up and walked out the door. The Autobot leader leaned back his holo-form and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to deal with Sam as well. His mouth twitched into a smile.

Oh, what fun that would be.

* * *

><p>Lol, how was it? Was Sam's mom in character or OOC? Its quick I know, but I'm writing the other chapter as well as this one. XD<p>

Is it weird that I imagine Optimus with a sort of beard? I try to match pictures with the voice, and all that comes out is a middle aged muscular man with graying hair. I hate it (even though they are handsome) when Optimus is always portrayed way younger than he should be.

Stay tuned and reviews are always welcommmmmmmeee!

Edit: added a few bits because I read it over and thought what the crap this is horrible. (At the beginning I wanted this chapter over because I was starting on the next chapter = smex.) so that is why it sucked XD


	7. Notice: Reason for Delay

I'm really sorry about the sudden delay of the chapters, but I'm dealing with a few personal family issues now and I'm not sure when I'll actually finish this. I am upset now, and still am but I will try and post up new chapters when I feel like I'm up to it. Also, if anyone wants to take up continuing, go ahead. Just message me. I really am sorry. - Liverly 


End file.
